Infinite Stratos: Truth be Told: Genos (Kaito Ishikawa)
by WTFasiancanadian
Summary: This is my another oc referencing Genos from One-Punch man into the fanfiction story Infinite stratos: truth be told (he is the only oc, not with Hans story so they both are different) Hugely inspired from the story Reason to live by PhantasyWriter! All criticisms are welcome! My fanfiction wiki better version: fanfictionwikia/wiki/Genos (IS Truth Be Told). This is still incomplete
1. OC Profile

_"_ _It all started 10 years ago... I was 15 years old and still a normal human being. Even in this harsh world, I had a pretty happy and peaceful life with my family until then. But one day, my family got into gambling debt and sold me to some organization to experiment on me. For many years, I was tortured, experimented on, treated like animal, and forcibly injected. They would put cage fight me with other experimented people and forced to fight each other to the death. I still remember to this day, he continued to beg me to spare him and the experimenters shot him like he was an insect, it was pure hell. In the end, i was the only one alive. They were putting some kind of core into me and giving me cybernetic implants with physical enhancing drugs. They were planning to use me to steal IS across the world, but they've made grave miscalculation. I managed to get free before they could brainwash me, and I killed every single one of them by torturing them and giving them slow death. To me it was the pure ecstasy and joy of my life... Till I was saved by certain cute rabbit. "_  
— **Genos telling his past to Ichika.**

 **Genos** (ジェノス, _Jenosu_ ) also known as Kaito Ishikawa, is a 25-year-old cyborg and currently a teacher and bodyguard of IS academy. After the recognizing the existence of Genos, United Nations, he is given the name **Demon Cyborg** (鬼サイボーグ _, Oni Saibōgu_ ) and is considered the strongest male on earth.

Character

Name: Kaito Ishikawa  
Nickname: Genos  
Age: 25 Years Old  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human (Cyborg)

Affiliations:

Mercenary (Former)

IS Academy

Aliases:

Demon Cyborg (United Nation)

Abomination (Izanami Orimura, Lee Jin, Tsukiko Sarashiki)

Relatives:

Tabane Shinonono (adopted sister)

Houki Shinonono(technically adopted sister)

Izanami Orimura (Genetic Material)

Tsukiko Sarashiki (Genetic Material)

Lee Jin (Genetic Material)

Kojirō Ayaka (Genetic Material)

Mayuzumi Oyuki (Genetic Material)

Theme (YouTube):  
Serious and Battle Theme:

watch?v=s3qz9E7Cmqc

watch?v=y7h_hOIvEko

watch?v=I7v4bJQTRcU

watch?v=DB3wZR9yVyE

watch?v=JiUJaflLKj0

watch?v=jpkeAQG6kQw

watch?v=a-mPqyJVTdQ

Funny Theme:

watch?v=4DN6IsJRQQI

watch?v=2qVMJrMiV4U

watch?v=osfHyln4Y4I

watch?v=AZeyNVms7jw

watch?v=MK6TXMsvgQg

Fanfiction appearance:

Truth Be Told Chapter ?

Appearance

Genos has an entirely mechanical body in the model of a handsome young man. His face and ears look like that of a normal human, made of an artificial skin material, and his eyes have black sclera with yellow irises. He has spiky blond hair. His eyebrows are usually portrayed as blond, but in the anime they are brown. He also has pierced ears. Genos wears normal street clothes and sleeveless tops and hoodies in order to allow his arms to transform without hassle. He has been shown to have many different sets of arms, with varying abilities and strengths. Notable examples of his various "arms" are those he used in his fight against prodigy and the arms he equipped to combat the SAIS attacks. Sometimes the arm sets he uses create a metal framing around his face, like those he used against the SAIS and the Prodigy. His body to have his energy core exposed in his chest and his arms are imbued with a rocket-like engine.

Personality

Genos has many personality traits. Genos is mostly shown to be teasing, trolling, perverted, joking personality, and hitting on every girl in IS academy, which Chifuyu stopped him every time. His declaration of making his own "harem" and lecherous fantasy caused him to some students label him "Perverted Teacher" (ero-sensei). There is a running gag where he hits on every girl he seems to be attracted to (literally every girl in the series he meets first time but gets rejected) and getting hit by Chifuyu Comedic way whatever he teases her or tries to hit on her.

During battle however, his personality turns complete different turn and into darker personality. Due to his past and constant cage battle, Genos becomes cocky and taunts his opponents to get rise out of them. he also becomes extremely ruthless in battle and acts somewhat maniacally enjoying the fight. He always seems to enjoy a good fight against strong opponents that he finds.

During his second form, he becomes much more ruthless and darker personality than his previous. While he retains his dark personality, he starts to torture his oppponents and enjoying it, which it takes Chifuyu or others to knock senses to him to realize what he's doing.

Because of this, Genos seems to prefer fighting alone, so the students does not see him as a monster and been trying to fix himself ever since.

Despite his antics and dark personality, Genos has rare moments where he is kind, protective, and wise towards his friends, colleagues and his students, which causes them to be swooned by them by accident. He sincerely wishes that everyone, especially the younger generation would be able to live in peaceful time and enjoy with their lovers, friends and family.. Ichika noticed that despite his antics, Genos always had yearning and wanting of a family and carries sad loneliness.

Information History

Coming Soon

Relationships

Coming Soon

Powers and Abilities

As the title "Demon Cyborg" applies, Genos is one of the powerful fighters in the world. Even Izanagi was surprised to find someone thats so powerful outside of Orimura family (later disgusted by the abomination that he was created from). For someone his age, he has countless amount of experiences in fighting due to cage fighting, tortures, fighting an IS, martial arts, destroying many criminal organization, etc.

Physical Abilities

 **Immense Strength** : Enhanced by his cyborg physiology, drugs and genetic materials from powerful families, Genos possesses incredible physical strength, and is capable of breaking apart the ground with a drop kick, and punching rapidly with enough force to tear apart a cliff face. During his fight against Chisaya and Saya, he was able to stop both of then with one arm each and sent them flying, which it boasts his incredible strength. During his training, he was lifting one ton of dumbbell each hand, which is impossible for any normal human to do.

 **Immense Speed and Reflexes** : He can move so fast that the an IS can loose track of him and appears to be teleporting. Even prodigy such as Chisaya lost track of him for few seconds.

 **Immense Endurance** : He can continue fighting perfectly well even with only a single arm. With the several battles he has fought, he has been shown to be able to stand on his two feet after several blows from SAIS, and he also was still conscious even after he used almost all the energy in his core. He is also shown to withstand several times of earth gravity in his gravity training room. Due to his ability to turn off pain sensor, he can fight much longer.

Cyborg Modification

 **Full-body Cyborg Enhancement** : Genos' entire body has been replaced with combat-ready cybernetics and prostheses, giving him an extreme level of strength and speed, as well as advanced sensors and projectile attacks.

 **IS Core** : Genos' cyborg parts are powered by an orb in his chest labeled "core," with IS component mixed in from Tabane Shinonono. Genos has shown to be able to put his core into the shoulder of his arm, throwing all of his energy into his heat beams. He also seems to have 5 IS core in his 4 limbs and his central body.

 **Armor and Replacement Parts** : Genos gains not only incredible durability from his armored body, but also benefits from the nature of robotic equipment itself. Genos can lose limbs or have his body torn asunder, only to return to perfect 'health' through replacement parts and repairs (the source of the replacement parts is from Tabane and his own room). As a cyborg, Genos does not seem to feel pain and can keep fighting even when missing limbs or injured severely. Genos' durability is such that despite taking few powerful blows from SAIS, and having one of his own powerful blasts reflected at him, he was still conscious and able to stand and walk.

 **Incineration Cannons** (焼却砲, _Shōkyaku-hō_ ): Genos' palms contain ports which allow him to fire large and powerful blasts of heat or flame significant distances. A blast from his palms was powerful enough to obliterate a multistory building which was the one of the many base of Phantom Task. Later, while sparring with Ichika, Genos reveals cannons built into his fists and arms which can produce even stronger blasts. Genos has also been shown to be able to reduce the power of his blasts to a warm breeze, which he uses to dry dishes in IS academy cafeteria. During his fight against Crystal Doll, his cannons to have a rocket-liked engine, which increases the destructive power tremendously to incinerated multiple Crystal Dolls with little effort. Later, when he gains benefits from his genetics, he is able to infuse Jakku Reiki into his cannons

 **Great Incineration Cannons** (En- _Shōkyaku-hō): G_ enos puts both of his hands together and creates even more powerful blast from his fists and hands.

 ** _Shōkyaku-hō_ Metralleta (Sub-machine Gun Incineration Cannon)**: Genos puts either of his palm from his hand and fires barrage of small sphere version of blast. While firing, Genos can adjust his aim to redirect the attack. This was first used against Ichika in sparring.

 **Hi-Tech Advanced Sensors** : Genos' android body contains a number of passive and active sensors which allow him to scan the environment for enemies, both during active combat and while scouting from a distance. His Sensors surpass even some of the high generation IS. The sensors are not perfect, however, their usefulness is limited by Genos' reaction time as seen he was unable to dodge some of SAIS advanced attacks.

 **Rapid Boosters** : The boosters located in his shoulders enable amazing acceleration. Using his palms for jet propulsion in the opposite direction, Genos is able to perform rapid maneuvers and extreme acrobatic that the an IS can't easily perform.

 **Anti-IS Tactical Arms** : Both Tabane and Genos himself worked on his arms to be more efficient fighting against IS. These arms are black, having much larger shoulders, forearms and fists and generating a glow between the plates of metal and having his eyes go white when active. Its durability is so strong that it can withstand not only an IS, but also few attacks from Izanami. The fists and forearms of these arms open to reveal several guns and weapons. The beams generated by the guns are significantly larger that his normal blasts and are characterized by smaller individual beams circling the main beam. If he puts both of his fists together the resulting blast is massive, much larger than that of one arm. Ichika and others commented that while sparring Genos, it was fighting an IS that has more destructive capability while being more mobile.

 **G4 Rapid Boosters** : Tabane upgraded Genos to G4 parts that gave him extreme speed that can cause sonic booms. She also comments that if any people other than Genos tries to do use it, the sheer amount of G-Force can kill them instantly.

 **Adhesive Gel** : Genos spits a gel on his opponent from his mouth. The gel is extremely sticky, preventing opponents unable to move their IS and allowing Genos to defeat them.

Fighting Style:

 **Cybernetic Combatant:** Genos uses the various inbuilt weapons and mechanisms of his cyborg body and martial art experiences to deliver powerful and elegant attacks. He is also an extremely skilled fighter in close quarters, able to fight against powerful opponent such as the SAIS for a considerable amount of time and all 5 Prodigy for quite some time.

 **Martial Artist:** Genos learned multiple martial arts in his life. According to him, he learned all ancient martial arts and current martial arts from different countries.

 **Incinerate** : Genos launches a concentrated beam to rapidly heat up a target to the point of being able to melt various metals. It was first used against Chisaya

 **Incinerate Maximum Power** : A variation of **Incinerate** where Genos uses more energy than usual.

 **Self-Destruct** : If there is no chance in winning in a combat, Genos is capable of destroying himself and his opponent by overheating his core. According to Tabane, its explosion is so powerful that it can cover the entire country.

 **Machine Gun Blow** : Genos throws a chain of extreme fast punches. It is strong enough to shatter a cliff face. It was first used against the prodigy.

 **Boost Attack** : After using his left arm for jet propulsion in the opposite direction, Genos maneuvers towards his opponent and hits them with a strong kick of his left leg.

 **Rocket Punch** : Genos' lower arm is retractable due to a cable connected to his elbow, which gives this attack great range. Genos punches at his opponent with extreme force with the aid of boosters inside his lower arm and after the punch, his arm retracts back to its previous state.

 **Flashbang Eye** : Genos uses his eye to produce a blinding flash of light. It was used against prodigy to blind them.

 **Lightning Fist** : Genos attacks with a powerful, electricity imbued punch and shocks his opponent with it.

 **Rocket Stomp of Disrespect** : Genos launches himself up with his back boosters and then stomps on his opponent below with both of his legs.

 **Knee of Justice** : Genos jumps and lands on his knee on his opponent whether its on air or ground while being propelled by G4 and rocket boosters causing devastating damage.

 **Falcon Punch** : Considered one of his strongest attacks, Genos charges one of his arm 2 minutes by sending most IS core energies and Incinerate flames concentrating into 1 single punch. Its punch is so strong that when it hits Izanami, it sent her flying back and causing her to bleed a bit and commentating that "it actually hurts". The drawback is not only it takes 2 minutes to charge, it causes the arm that uses this to be completely destroyed and Genos would be unable to move properly due to sheer stress and lack of energy that it caused. Genos says that this move was inspired by his favorite character from a game.

Abilities:

 **Kaio-Ken** (Fist of the Kings): A martial arts technique that enhances its user's speed and power by bringing out its inner power. It causes red aura around its user. Genos is the only one that discovered and uses this technique, but he stated that anyone can use this technique once trained properly. Genos commentated at one time that [Insanity Overload] was a bit similar to this technique.

 **A Form Beyond** (2nd Shift): Genos transform into a bigger, meaner looking monster (very similar to Cooler final form) that greatly enhances his strength and speed. He gets taller, and four horns grow out of his head and form a crown. His deltoid covers evolve into shoulder bows, and two small spike grows from his forearm covers. He gets orange spots on his legs; the orange spot in his initial form has now become a full oval on his crown. His face is masked by a visor that covers all except his new pupil-less black eyes, sometimes casting a shadow on it. According to Tabane, this is equivalent to a 2nd shift in IS.

 **Fusion** : By synching or connecting his and others brain, central IS core and the IS of the other users, Genos can perform fusion with the other person. This fusion is extremely difficult to perform and it can only work with certain people (so far its Ichika Orimura). According to Genos, by combining both personality and power (added and multiplied), it becomes into 1 powerful fusion being. If either Genos or the other person is stronger, than the person who is stronger has dominant personality in the fusion. The fusion however, only last 1 day and exhausts the users once defused (exception of when Kurokishi successfully performed forcible de-fusion between Genos and Ichika) . The only fusion so far that was created was Genos (Kaito Ishikawa) and Ichika Orimura, which its name is Kaika Ishimura.

Battle Logs

Past Battles:

Vs Unknown cage fighter (Won, but did not kill him)

Vs Unknown lab experiment guards (Won)

Vs Tabane Shinonono (No winner, Tabane calmed Genos)

Vs Tabane's robots (Won, just testing his cybernetic parts)

Present Battles:

Vs Multiple Crystal Dolls (Won)

Vs Ichika Orimura (Won, just testing and training Ichika)

Vs Chisaya, Saya and Misaki (No winner, was winning)

Genos (Corrupted/Hacked by Oracle) vs Houki, Cecilia, Huang, Charlotte, and Laura (Interrupted by Ichika, was winning)

Genos (Corrupted/Hacked by Oracle) vs Ichika (No Winner, Genos broke out of corruption, was winning)

Fused with Ichika (Kaika Ishimura) Vs Oracle (Won)

Injured defused Genos vs Kurokishi influenced Ichika (Interrupted by Chifuyu, was losing)


	2. Chapter 1 (IS: Truth be Told Chapter 16)

**Quick Author note: Hey guys, just a quick note that if u see a 4 dots that's spaced that means the story from the chapter is same in truth be told except at this certain point. I don't want to copy paste all the work of his/her fanfiction since i feel like that's not a right thing to do. This is quit** **e a short one please enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shiori….did Ikkun just win?"

Tabane said with a very muddled face. Ku-chan also gaped open her mouth when she saw the conclusion of the fight. However, Shiori breathe a sigh of relief at her nephew's victory.

"Yes he did Tabane."

Shiori smiled earnestly.

Tabane was silent for a while, but she then sprang into her hyper-active mode and started hugging Shiori and Ku-chan. Tabane was really delirious with joy.

"YAY! YAY! YAY! HURRAY! IKKUN WON YAY! YAY! YAY! HURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Tabane screamed those words repeatedly while flailing the poor Ku-chan around like a ragdoll.

"Ufufufufufufu…"

Shiori looked warmly at the happy duo; she then smiled earnestly at the scene. But Shiori's smiled then turned into a nervous face when the thought of the other SAIS crossed her mind.

(We survived this one, but I fear what the coming events might bring.)

Shiori then changed her anxious expression in an instant before Tabane could see it since the hyper girl started trotting towards her while carrying the exhausted Ku-chan.

"SHIORI-CHAN! LET'S CELEBRATE IKKUN'S VICTORY!"

But Tabane's festive mood was cut short when Ku-chan pointed at something in the holo-screen.

"Tabane-sama look!"

Tabane turned around and what she saw took all her joyous feelings in a flash.

"Wha….No!"

Tabane hurriedly ran to her giant computer and stared seriously at the message displayed in the screen.

[Byakushiki Core (Core 001): Destroyed]

"This can't be!"

Tabane frantically typed like a crazy machines, she tried to verify this and just as she feared the confirmation of the destruction of one of her most precious daughters came into the light.

"Tabane-sama…"

Ku-chan looked at her "mother" with a sorrowful gaze; Shiori walked to Tabane's side and placed her hand on the depressed scientist's shoulder.

"Tabane."

Shiori smiled at the depressed Tabane. Soon Tabane touched Shiori's hand that was placed on her shoulder; she then looked up and turned around to her colleague.

"Shiori, I'm going."

"Where?"

"To the IS academy."

Tabane looked had an earnest expression on her face.

"Be careful."

"I will. I better start preparing the necessary things."

Before she could leave, Tabane's computer rang like a phone and Ku-chan was surprised who it was.

"Tabane-sama... it's Kaito-sama!"

Tabane quickly answered the call and heard Kaito in the call.

"Tabane! I just saw a lot of missed calls from you, i'm sorry that i didn't pick up. The place where i was is complete signal proof so i couldn't get any calls.

Kaito scratches his head sheeply as Tabane and others deadpanned as the wondered where he was that the signal that Tabane gave cound not pick up.

"Anyway whats going on? It's not like you call me multiple times unless it's something important... Is everything all right?"

Tabane and others went back to serious expression while explaining what happened to the IS Academy regarding the Attack, SAIS, Ichika and him losing the Byakushiki.

"What?! The IS Academy got attacked by SAIS? Shit... is everyone all right over there?"

Genos responded with serious and worried expression while Tabane was sitting down in front of her computer

"Thankfully, everyone was safe... Ikkun managed to beat it!"

Tabane was smiling and Kaito was surprised and felt proud for Ichika

"Oh-ho~ the little man managed to beat the SAIS? Impressive! I can't believe it, this is great!"

While Kaito was celebrating for the victory news he got but got cut off by sad Tabane.

"...but it came with the cost, Ikkun's Byakushiki is destroyed."

"!"

He was shocked and felt sorry for what happened to Ichika.

"He lost Byakushiki? Damn..."

While both were silent, Kaito broke the silence by apologizing

"Tabane, i'm sorry i wasn't able to pick it up, had if i known it earlier, i would've gone there and help Ichika to fight the SAIS . I know how much Ichika is precious to you."

Tabane was surprised and replied frantically.

"No, no! It wasn't your fault. I know your busy with the UN and i should've upgraded your integrated phone signal and besides..."

"It's all my fault that this happened"

Tabane replied with depressed voice while Genos looked at her worriedly.

"Tabane..."

After few seconds of silence again, Tabane broke the silence by standing up with earnest expression

"I'm going to Is Academy now, Genos-chan come back as quickly as you can, i need to tell you something"

"All right, i'm on my way and besides i wanted to see your beautiful sexy ass body aga-"

Tabane hanged up the call with unreadable expression while Shiori and Ku-chan sweatdropped.

"I'm leaving now!"

She turns around with happy face again and stood up and ran out of computer room after she gave ku-chan a bear hug and Shiori an even stronger bear hug.

"Tabane-sama's really fired up."

"How so?"

"Because she nearly crushed me with her bear hug."

Shiori looked at Ku-chan in a pitying manner but smiled later and ruffled the girl's hair. Shiori then sat on Tabane's chair as her strength slowly disperses.

"Shiori-sama! Are you alright?

"I just felt weak all of a sudden, but don't worry I'll be alright once I rest."

Shiori assured the worried girl with her smile. Shiori then sank to the chair; Ku-chan then grabbed a blanket from the drawers in the side and draped it over her.

"Rest here for a while Shiori-sama I'll go get your medications."

Ku-chan hurriedly went out of the room and headed for the medicine storage. Shiori was left to herself in the computer room; she used this time to ruminate on the things that happened.

(Ichika, you did it.)

Shiori closed her eyes and allowed herself to finally rest.

(Scene Change)

"Jeez, hanging up the phone before i can finish saying it"

Genos closed the integrated phone system while he was smiling playfully.

"Anyway... Off i go!"

As he activated his boosters and jets on his cybernetic body, Genos jumped from the ground of the Island really high and left a giant crater from where he jumped.

While in the air, he propelled his boosters and jet and went to a specific direction that he was going on his way.

To Tabane's place

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 2 (IS: Truth be Told Chapter 22)

**Woooooosh**

In the clear sky, Kaito was flying through the clouds towards Tabane's place at extreme speed.

"There it is"

 **(Psssssshhhhhhhh)**

As Kaito slowly descends and landed on the landing zone, he saw Ku-chan and Shiori standing nearby seemingly waiting for something.

When Kaito landed safely on the landing zone, he walked up towards both of them as Ku-chan greeted him.

"Welcome back Genos-Sama"

"Thanks Ku-chan, do you know where Tabane is?"

"She is on her way, she had already picked up Ichika Orimura."

Genos raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Really? That was fast."

As Genos turned to Shiori, he brought out a beautiful flower out of nowhere and gave it to Shiori while speaking in a extreme(?) elegant way.

"Shiori-san, i've brought a flower for you that matches your beauty..."

Shiori nervously smiled a bit as she took the flower and sweatdropped knowing full well what his intention was.

"T-thank you, Kaito-kun"

After Genos attempted(?) to hit on her (stopped by Ku-chan of course), he asked a serious question to her.

"Shiori-san, how's your health? Are you feeling better?"

Shiori answered back with a smile.

"Yes, Kaito-Kun. Thanks to the medicine, I've been feeling lot better. Thank you for your concern"

When she smiled, Genos was taken back by her beautiful smile and blushed shyly.

Out of all the woman he hit on, he considered Shiori to be the most beautiful person he ever met in his life.

For first time, he was becoming shy towards a beautiful woman like Shiori.

After breaking out of his thought, Genos started to comically ogle at her but when Shiori was starting to get uncomfortable at his stare and actions, Ku-chan stepped on his foot really hard.

"OUCH!"

"Please refrain from being lecherous towards Shiori-sama, Genos-sama."

"Fine, fine..."

As Genos shrugged off Ku-chan, Shiori saw that they were almost here from her tracking device.

"There they are."

Ku-chan pointed at the carrot-like rocket heading towards them at super-sonic speed, Shiori and Genos who stood beside Ku-chan also looked at the fast object heading towards them.

"We better steer clear."

Shiori ushered Genos and Ku-chan to come with her, after the three got to a safe distance they waited for the carrot to arrive and it arrived with a bang or rather a boom.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The landing platform is damaged due to the impact of the carrot rocket.

"Always making unexpected entrance."

Shiori smiled wryly, Ku-chan just nodded and Genos Chucked. The three walked towards the carrot rocket and then the contraption opened.

(SISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH)

With a loud hissing sound the carrot opened and the awkward two inside it was revealed to Shiori, Genos and Ku-chan.

"AH!"

"HUH?!"

"EH?"

Ichika and Tabane fell out of the carrot in a very awkward position. Ichika is on top of Tabane, Ichika is holding Tabane's thighs with his hands, his face is facing Genos, Ku-chan and Shiori but it was still resting on Tabane's chest and Tabane's legs were spread open as Ichika's legs seemed to have spread them apart.

"I'm back!"

Tabane greeted the two in a carefree manner but the blush in her face is very noticeable.

"….."

Meanwhile Ichika is frozen shock.

"Tabane-sama, I know this is inappropriate for a comment but I think both of you should do this in a bed."

Ichika, Tabane, Genos and Shiori wore shocked expressions as Ku-chan said an unexpected statement. Soon Shiori covered Ku-chan's eyes and dragged her away from the scene.

"You two dismount each other now!"

Shiori screamed at the two. The two then realized their position and reddened quickly.

"I'm sorry Tabane-nee!"

Ichika sprang away from Tabane in an instant. Tabane later stood up and looked at Ichika with a cute pouting face.

"Ecchi."

Tabane mumbled and smiled shyly at Ichika, this innocent act from Tabane made Ichika's guilt rise to staggering speed.

"Ah…uh….eh…ah….uh….geh…."

Ichika's speech ability went to overload and the poor boy promptly collapsed on the scene.

"Ikkun!"

 _"THAT LUCKY BASTARD!"_

As Ichika collapsed from sheer embarrassment, Genos comically cried as he wished he was in that position.

Minutes later...

"Uh….."

Ichika finally came to after the debacle earlier. His head is still woozy, Ichika weakly rose from the bed.

"Where am I?"

Ichika looked around; he was in a very large room. There weren't any furniture around, only the bed.

"Where am I? This is really a strange place."

Ichika rose from the bed and decided to explore. He went out the room and walked around.

"Woah, this hallway is too big."

Ichika marveled at the pure white hallways where he was walking on. Ichika walked on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on and- basically Ichika was lost.

"I'm seriously lost."

Ichika leaned at the white wall, he has been walking for a while now and he is tired since he hadn't rest.

"Wait, I remember Tabane-nee took me here, so this must be her lab."

Ichika rose and ran forward, looking for Tabane. But after long run on the white hallway, Ichika finally gave up since he knew he was in a maze now, literally.

"That's it, this is my end."

Ichika gasped a lot of air as the fatigue finally took its toll on him. But just as he was ready to sit in a corner and think about his life, he heard buzzing sounds.

"Wait…"

Ichika followed the sound and it led him to a huge door.

"Wow, this looks like a castle gate."

Ichika gaped at the ridiculously huge door standing in front of him. Soon the giant door opened silently without making any obnoxious sound.

"!"

What greeted Ichika is the sight of numerous holographic screens floating on the air. Ichika is at a loss of words but his stupor didn't last long when someone hugged him from behind.

"You finally found us Ikkun!"

The cheery voice and the soft feeling pushing on his back, Ichika had no doubt Tabane is the one behind him.

"Tabane-nee….."

Ichika sighed which made Tabane pout.

"What is with your reaction?"

Tabane complained at Ichika after she released the boy from her hug and quickly faced him with a very cute pout.

"Ah well…."

Ichika couldn't look straight into Tabane's eyes, the "trauma" he had earlier is still fresh in his mind. Ichika was desperately trying to lock away those evil thoughts but they kept coming back like ghost haunting him.

"Ah, I get it. Ikkun is still shy about what happened earlier."

Tabane placed an index finger on her lips and stared mischievously at Ichika and the poor boy blushed red as a ripe tomato.

"Really Ikkun is so cute!"

Tabane flung herself to Ichika and rubbed her cheek on Ichika's cheek.

"Ah! W-Wait!"

Ichika is frozen stiff at Tabane childish actions. The feeling of Tabane's body is slowly and intimately being imprinted into Ichika's memory, the softness and smoothness of her cheeks, the sublime feeling of her embrace and the soft mounds on her chest rubbing on him. This overly stimulating situation caused the ever so innocent Ichika to bleed through his nose.

"Ah! Ikkun is having a nosebleed, ecchi!"

After few more minutes of being teased by Tabane, Ichika finally collapsed on a very long couch inside the room. Ichika looked around and saw numerous terminals and holographic screens circling a giant cylindrical container. There were also some machineries placed close to the cylindrical confine. Ichika finally remembered why he was brought here; [Byakushiki]'s repair will take place here.

"I'm sure Ikkun knows why he's brought here."

Tabane suddenly appeared in front of Ichika, she still had a playful smile on her face which made Ichika really fearful of the possibility of him being teased again.

"Well? Does Ikkun know?"

Tabane leaned closer and tilted her head cutely at Ichika. Ichika took a moment before answering.

"For [Byakushiki]'s repair."

"YAY! Ikkun got it, so he will now receive his kiss for his correct guessing."

Tabane puckered her lips at Ichika. Of course the boy tensed up and tried to back away.

"Tabane-sama you should refrain from teasing him too hard, from his look I can deduce that he is still recovering from serious injuries."

An unexpected savior arrived for Ichika. She was a small girl with long white hair and wearing a calm expression on her face. Needless to say it was Tabane's young companion, Ku-chan.

"Eh! Ku-chan is scolding me."

Tabane pouted at the small girl, the latter remained expressionless and walked towards Ichika.

"Ichika Orimura-sama, allow me to introduce myself. I am Tabane Shinonono's companion and subordinate, my name is Chloe Chronicle but please refer to me by my pet name Ku-chan if you wish."

Ku-chan introduced herself to Ichika. Meanwhile Ichika who was still mentally tired of all teasing Tabane gave him couldn't utter any reply at Ku-chan. His mind is still in shambles from the teasing and the awkward situation from earlier.

"Uh…I…..uh…..nice to meet you Chloe-san."

Finally Ichika was able to make a reply but he still had an awkward expression on his face.

"The feeling is mutual Ichika-sama."

Ku-chan or Chloe made a small curt at Ichika.

"Ain't she cute?"

Tabane ruffled Ku-chan's hair. Ichika smiled as if he's looking at a real mother and daughter.

[PPSSSSSHHH]

As the door opens automatically, Ichika saw a man slightly taller than him with blonde hair that had some kind of cybernetic modified body had entered.

"My my... the man himself."

"uh?"

While Ichika was taken back from his tall stature and somewhat intimidating presence, the man introduced himself as he approached to Ichika and offered a handshake.

"Hello Ichika-kun, I'm Kaito Ishikawa but you can call me Genos if you want."

"N-nice to meet you Kaito-san"

As Ichika nervously shaked his hand, Tabane came up to Ichika and talked about him.

"Genos-chan is my colleague and he's helping me a lot and he's the first cyborg too!"

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?"

Ichika was shocked to find that he was a cyborg and a male one too, but he was also starting to get curious.

 _"Kaito-san is a cyborg?! Tabane-nee is really amazing but i'm surprised that she has a male colleague since she doesn't talk to males other than me. I wonder what's his connection to Tabane-nee..."_

As Ichika was thinking deeply, Genos went up closer to Ichika and spoke.

"Soooo... what's your secret?"

"huh?"

"don't 'huh?' me! You know what i'm talking about!"

Ichika was extremely confused what he was talking about as he continued speaking.

"How are you getting all the girls man? Please tell me your secret!"

"e-eh?"

Ichika was taken back by his out of character behavior and didn't knew what to do.

"Ichika... You have no idea how much of a lucky man you are. Going to all girl school, getting all the girls to like you, even getting all the smokin' hot teachers AND GETS TO TOUCH TABANE LIKE THAT? I'M SO JEALOUS!"

As Genos comically cried to Ichika, he stood up firmly and spoke with serious face.

"Listen Ichika... It's every man's dream to have his own harem."

Everyone in the room sweatdropped as they saw Genos pumped his fist up with fires on his eyes.

"Kaito-sama... you are such a pervert."

As Chloe shakes her head in disappointment, Genos talked back to her.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert..."

"..."

After few seconds of silence, Genos finishes the sentence in serious manner.

"...I'm a professional pervert"

While Ichika was nervously laughing at his antics, Chloe sweatdrops while Tabane stood silence and smiled towards him.

 _"He sure never changes..."_

"?"

While Ichika was curious at her serious smile towards him, Genos breaks out the few seconds of silence by seemingly looking like a predator looking for its prey.

"Tabane, i missed you so much! Allow me to touch your beautiful sexy ass-"

As Genos jumped towards Tabane with kissy face trying to hug her, Tabane viciously(?) kicked his face and launched him towards the wall and face planted him.

Tabane had a scary smile in her face and walked towards Ichika.

"Let's ignore this pervert and move on shall we?"

"...you're so mean."

As Genos murmured in pain while his face was planted towards the wall, Ichika shivered as he saw Tabane facial expression.

 _"Tabane-nee is really scary when she's angry."_

"Well it's better we started early, so let's go Ikkun and oh wait before I forget there's still someone I want you to meet."

Tabane looked at the door as it opened.

"…"

Ichika saw a tall slender figure enter, she was really beautiful, her curves are very well shaped in fact he could say they are very stimulating. Dressed in lab coat and a white shirt underneath and black skirt, this beauty entered and entranced Ichika.

"Look Ikkun is drooling."

Ichika snapped of his dazed and quickly tried to deny Tabane's words which only made the three women around him laugh at his panicked reaction.

"I'm Shiori Ichika Orimura-san."

Shiori made her introduction. But Ichika was once again stuck in a limbo as he became fixated at Shiori.

(Have I seen her before?)

Ichika thought as he remained in a suspended state while looking at Shiori. His mind soon became hazy but a few shadowy and incoherent memories started to appear in his mind, Ichika showed a slightly pained expression. Shiori, Tabane, Genos (now got out of the wall) and Chloe became a bit worried of Ichika's reaction.

"Ikkun."

Tabane pinched Ichika's cheek causing the dazed boy to finally come to.

"Ah! Sorry for staring! By the way I'm Ichika Orimura, nice to meet you."

Ichika hurriedly made a hasty introduction. Shiori beamed at Ichika to assure him and lightly bowed.

"It's an honor to finally meet to you Ichika-san."

Shiori happily smiled at Ichika, he also returned a smile but he is still troubled about Shiori. Ichika's mind conflicted. A brief lull in the conversation occurred when Ichika and Shiori stopped talking and just looked at each other's eyes. Seeing that a lull has taken the field, Tabane interjected.

"Shi-chan is also helping me in my work Ikkun!"

Tabane happily spoke snapping both Shiori and Ichika from their stupor.

"Really then it's great that Tabane-nee is finally making some friends."

Tabane wryly smiled at Ichika's statement.

"Does Ikkun think I'm a recluse?"

Tabane asked Ichika in a slightly serious voice. Meanwhile Ichika, Genos, Shiori and Ku-chan smiled wryly at Tabane.

"Anyway now that the introductions have been made, let's start with the overhaul of [Byakushiki]!"

Tabane raised both her hand like a child who is excited, the other three again smiled at Tabane's childishness.

The five finally started the repairs for [Byakushiki], Shiori, Genos and Tabane is at the main computer position overlooking the center cylinder where the IS will undergo the physical repairs, Ichika and Ku-chan are at the foot of the giant cylinder waiting for Tabane's orders.

[Now Ikkun hold your hand towards the cylinder.]

Tabane spoke through the intercom.

"Just hold out my hand."

Ichika seemed confused at first but later complied when Ku-chan nodded at him. Ichika held out his hand towards the cylinder then the standby form of [Byakushiki], the white bracelet on his wrist glowed. Then the cylinder glowed as well and then….

(FLASH)

In a matter of seconds, [Byakushiki] appeared inside the cylinder. But when Ichika saw his IS, Ichika expression immediately darkened, he looked down as his pained expression grew worse.

"…"

Ku-chan at [Byakushiki] or rather what remained of [Byakushiki]. The once magnificent IS now was only in a ruined state, it's pure white armor is not even distinguishable anymore as it was totally burnt, most of its armor part are now missing and the wing thrusters are completely destroyed. What remained of [Byakushiki] right now is just the vestige of its former self.

"….."

Ku-chan tugged Ichika's sleeve, Ichika slowly faced her with a very aggrieved face.

"It's okay Ichika-sama, your IS will be repaired today."

Ku-chan gave Ichika a small smile.

"Thank you."

Ichika said in a soft voice as he returned the same gesture.

From the main computer room, Tabane and Genos could also see Ichika's grieving face and looked at Ichika with pitying eyes. Shiori also looked at Ichika's image, the worry was very evident in her expression.

"Shi-chan, why didn't you tell him?"

"..."

Both Tabane and Genos turned to Shiori. Shiori remained staring at the holographic monitor for a while before turning to Tabane with a sad smile on her beautiful face.

"It would do him more harm than good if the truth is revealed to him too early."

Shiori's smile had a lot of sadness to it.

"Why did Ikkun forget about his past, did something bad happened to him?"

Shiori lost her smile as her face nearly sobbed. Tabane quickly remembered that this isn't good for Shiori so she immediately wanted to change the subject but it was too late since she already started it.

Genos immediately went up to Shiori and comforted her while she was sobbing.

"Shiori-san.."

"Sorry for asking again Shi-chan."

Tabane smiled apologetically to Shiori who heartily returned a smile at Tabane and Genos.

"I'm sorry; my past really isn't something I can discuss easily."

Genos helped her sit down and gave her handkerchief to wipe her tears

"Thank you Kaito-kun"

After Shiori thanked Genos, she then guiltily looked down.

"No don't worry about it it's just me and my curious nature that are always reminding you, sorry."

Tabane admitted her mistake. Tabane may not know the specifics but she can tell that Shiori's past is really grim judging from Shiori's expressions.

"But at least you're happy that you saw your nephew once again right?"

At that question, Shiori's expression quickly changed into a brilliant melting smile.

No words are needed; While Genos blushed from her beautiful smile again, Tabane could feel the overwhelming happiness from Shiori at seeing her nephew in after a long time.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tabane, you're invention is working…"

Shiori stared shocked at the screen that showed the core-system of [Byakushiki], the ruined core of the white IS that was completely destroyed from the last battle now slowly made its steady recovery.

[Core Revival: 15%]

A female robotic voice sudden rang from the giant holo-screen.

"My invention worked…."

Even Tabane was shocked at the unexpected success of her new invention. The giant crystal pillar where [Byakushiki] is in right now is actually Tabane's new invention, the [Core Revival Engine]. This machine is originally made by Tabane to fix damaged cores but now it is mending a completely destroyed IS core, this machines requires a pilot to initiate, a pilot who shares a strong bond with his IS.

[Core Revival: 34%]

Tabane and Shiori once again stared shock at the unexpected resurrection of her destroyed daughter.

"Unbelievable….."

Chloe Chronicle, the girl that people would often describe as someone who is calm now had a look a complete surprise. What she's seeing is Ichika holding the glowing crystal pillar and oddly enough even he as well is glowing, as if he is connected to the cylinder himself.

"Ichika-sama….."

Ku-chan's surprised look intensified even more as she saw glimpses of a frame of a white knight flickering inside the cylinder.

[Core Revival: 56%]

"Holy shit..."

Genos, who thought completely fixing the Ichika's IS was impossible to begin with, was staring in shock as he saw the Core was reviving in front of him.

It was as if the miracle was happening in front of him.

[Core Revival: 64%]

[Core Revival: 70%]

[Core Revival: 83%]

[Core Revival: 98%]

[Core Revival: 100%]

(FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAASH)

A blinding light bathe the entire lab.

"What…."

Tabane closed her eyes as the light blinded her. The light lasted for a few minutes until it slowly dissipated. When Tabane opened her eyes what she saw shocked her.

"[Byakushiki] is….back."

The remains of [Byakushiki] that was inside the cylinder now was repaired, back to its original form. Shiori, Genos, Tabane and Ku-chan stared in shock at the phenomenon that occurred. Meanwhile Ichika stood there and smiled at the return of his IS.

"You're back….[Byakushiki]."

Ichika smiled at his IS and then collapsed on the scene.

"Ichika-sama!"

Ku-chan hurriedly went to the unconscious boy.

(Back to Tabane, Genos, and Shiori.)

"Shiori-chan, Genos-chan, the process was a success."

Tabane said still dazed at the result of her invention.

"That kid is full of surprises, who knew he could've pulled it off?"

Genos was still surprised what just happened and had respect for Ichika even more than ever.

"It was to be expected, Tabane made it after all and of course all this became a success because the bond between Ichika and [Byakushiki] is very strong."

Shiori smiled at the still dazed Tabane. Tabane smiled and jumped in joy as she hugged her colleague tightly while Genos was looking at both of them while smiling.

"YAY! YAY! YAY! IT'S A SUCCESS!"

Tabane jumped in joy at their success. Shiori just went along with Tabane's happiness and smiled at her.

"Ikkun is very unpredictable! Who knew he would be able to bring back the lost consciousness of [Byakushiki]."

Tabane danced around as if she was frolicking in a flower garden.

"Shi-chan must be really happy, right?"

Tabane skittered to Shiori and beamed a smile at her, Shiori smiled and soon tears of joy laced her eyes.

"I'm…..so…..happy…."

Shiori started sniffling as her tears rolled down her cheek.

"There, there Shi-chan."

Tabane hugged her colleague.

While they were celebrating, Genos went on a deep thought of the conversation

 _"A strong bond huh...?_

 _H_ e started to stare at his hand and continued to be on deep thought.

 _"Where someone would be willing to sacrifice to save for you... like family and friends."_

Having to never experienced that kind of love and bond, Genos had a sad smile expression on his face and felt jealous that Ichika has such love and bonds.

"Genos-chan?"

Both Shiori and Tabane couldn't help but notice the expression what Genos was making.

They were about to ask Genos what was wrong but it was interrupted by a sudden call from Ku-chan.

[Tabane-sama, Ichika-sama has fainted and his pulse is extremely low, we should provide him medical assistance at once.]

Ku-chan voice through the communicator sounded very worried.

"We will be right down."

Upon hearing what happened to Ichika, Tabane, Genos and Shiori quickly came down to where Ichika is.

"How is he?"

Tabane, Genos and Shiori arrived and went to the unconscious Ichika.

"He unconscious and when I checked his pulse is very low."

Shiori checked Ichika's pulse and confirmed Ku-chan's statement.

"Let's take him to the recovery room."

"I got it, i'll take him to it and take care of him.

Genos helped Ichika up and carried him to the recovery room and Ku-chan followed while Tabane and Shiori were walking back to the lab.

.

.

.

.

Tabane who was working in her lab sneezed.

"(ACHOOOOOOOOOOO!)"

Tabane wiped her nose.

"Are you having a cold?"

Shiori asked her.

"No, I think some persons are accusing me of doing something perverted."

""?""

Both Shiori and Genos just tilted their head in confusion.

.

.

.

.

 **Holy damb, that was really long! I didn't expect to be this long and tedious. Be sure to read Infinite Stratos: Truth be Told to know what is going on. Anyway, all criticisms are welcome and have a nice day y'all! :D**


	4. Chapter 3 (IS: Truth be Told Chapter 24)

**Hey guys! Quick author note, I updated his oc profile because i messed up on the timeline and changed some of the stuff there. Check it out and see if you like the update, Thank you!.**

 **Now back to the story:**

.

.

.

.

"Ikkun, hey, Ikkun, wake up!"

"Uhhhh!"

"Hey Ikkun!"

"Mmmmmmm….."

"Not waking up huh?"

Tabane made an evil smile as she looked at the still asleep Ichika.

"Alright the sleepyhead…"

Tabane mounted Ichika and puckered her lips. It was obvious that she is going to kiss Ichika to wake him up.

"Uhhh….."

But luckily Ichika's opened a little enough for him to see Tabane ready to kiss him; this was enough to make Ichika's drowsy state vanish.

"WAHHHHHH! TABANE-NEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Ichika wanted to spring out of the bed but he couldn't move since Tabane straddle him hard.

"WAIT! I'M AWAKE ALREADY PLEASE STOP!"

Ichika pleaded Tabane to end her prank but she doesn't seem stopping instead she continued inching closer to Ichika's face.

(CHUUUUUU!)

Tabane gave Ichika a long kiss…..on the forehead.

"AH?"

Ichika was a dumfounded at his wrong assumptions and also a bit disappointed although he wasn't sure why.

"Muah! There, now Ikkun's awake!"

Tabane happily smiled at Ichika as she ended her long kiss.

"Tabane-nee I was awake already….."

Ichika spoke in a tired tone; the fatigue that he lost when he slept came back.

"Well Ikkun are you ready?"

Tabane beamed a naughty smile at Ichika and Ichika's sense of self-preservation kicked in, Tabane's smile seem to indicated that she is planning to tease him again.

"R-Ready for what?"

Ichika answered in a slightly scared voice. If this goes on Ichika is sure to develop a phobia for Tabane. Meanwhile Tabane who seems to be enjoying Ichika's reaction smiled even more.

"What are you talking about? Of course your surprise."

Tabane edged closer on Ichika as she smiled at him naughtily, she then removed a button on her shirt. Ichika gulped as Tabane shirt opened slightly Ichika could now see her collarbone. Then Tabane removed the second button, Ichika started to blush because a glimpse of Tabane's cleavage graced his eyes. Ichika blushed so red that steam started to escape his face. Tabane is enjoying this and she isn't going to stop now, Tabane reached for the third button she stared at Ichika's eyes with a naughty look.

"(GULP)"

Ichika gulped hard as Tabane's hands slowly and teasingly attempted to remove the third button of her shirt.

"So Ikkun do you want your surprise?"

Tabane now leaned even closer, her very close proximity caused Ichika who was trying his best to back away finally reach the head board of his bed. As she finally cornered her prey Tabane licked her lips as she whispered directly on Ichika's right ear.

"HM!"

Ichika froze as he felt Tabane's breath assaulting his ears.

"Do you want to see them? Do you want to touch them? Just name your desire and Tabane-nee will provide it."

Tabane hoarsely whispered on Ichika's ear, causing the innocent boy to blush even more.

"Ah!...eh!...uh!..."

Ichika stuttered as his mind went totally blank. Luckily his saviors(?) arrives in the nick of time.

"T-TABANE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

While Shiori blushed when she saw her colleague mounting her nephew and looked like she was ready to "eat" him, Genos eyes twitched while filled with Jealousy.

"Shi-chan and Genos-chan, muuuuu! You both always come in such a bad time."

Tabane pouted at Shiori and Genos untimely (timely for Ichika) arrival.

"Shiori-san, Genos-san! Thank you for your kindness!"

Ichika happily thanked both Shiori and Genos for their arrival (especially Shiori); they saved him a lot of stress and probably prevented him from falling into another trap.

"Eh! So Ikkun prefers Shi-chan over me!"

Tabane then came out of the room pretending to cry while screaming "Ikkun is a meanie" repeatedly. Shiori, Genos and Ichika smiled wryly at the Tabane's actions.

"Sorry you had to deal with her pranks."

Shiori apologize to Ichika.

"Nah, I kind of….got used to it…somehow. But her pranks really are of a different level."

Ichika released a very tired sigh.

"Hahaha... same ol' Tabane."

While Genos chuckled at Tabane's action, Shiori told Ichika the good news.

"Anyway, the surprise that Tabane is referring to is that [Byakushiki] is finally repaired."

Upon hearing the news from Shiori, Ichika sprang off the bed with renewed vigor and clasped Shiori's hands while smiling at her earnestly.

"REALLY!"

Ichika's very happy attitude almost blew away Shiori. Shiori was at a bit of a loss as to how she would deal with this extremely happy Ichika (With Genos comically feeling jealous that Ichika got to hold Shiori's hands of course).

"Um….Yes in fact she is ready to return to you right away."

Shiori smiled at Ichika, and then the boy out of extreme happiness started to cry.

"(Sniff)…..I'm so….(Sniff)…happy…Thank you Shiori-san…"

Ichika started to cry tears of joy; Shiori understood him and just embraced the very happy boy.

"There, there Ichika…"

Shiori also became happy, just seeing Ichika so happy makes her joyful in return.

"There, there…"

Shiori rubbed Ichika's back as she consoled him. A situation like this made Shiori remember the past when Ichika would often run to her like this and would demand an embrace.

(Ichika, you still are very clingy.)

While the Shiori and Ichika were having their moments, Genos this time was jealous in a serious way while sadly smiling towards the scene that was happening in front of him.

(You have such loving aunt Ichika, even i wish i had family members who would embrace me and consoled me like that...)

Genos then looked at Shiori with pity expression towards her.

(Shiori-san... Are you sure you want to keep it this way?)

He then looked at Ichika with same expression.

(Ichika... what the hell happened man?)

Soon after Ichika recovered from his extreme happiness, Shiori, Genos and him now headed towards the [Core Revival Engine] Room.

"Tabane-sama, Genos-sama, Ichika-sama and Shiori-sama have arrived."

Ku-chan told Tabane but the latter only spared a glimpse for the three and then sulkily looked away and focused on her computer.

"Tabane-nee is sulking….."

Ichika looked guilty as he looked at Tabane.

"Relax she's not really mad at you, she's just playing around."

Shiori assured Ichika but then Tabane interjected in a sulking tone.

"Ikkun is a biased boy!"

Tabane shouted while not even looking at Ichika.

"T-Tabane-nee I'm sorry for earlier….. I uh…."

Ichika went to Tabane and tried to apologize but Tabane turned away from him but Ichika never stopped apologizing even though Tabane was making this hard for him. Seeing this Shiori couldn't help but smile, her nephew really is a kind man that would often go through extreme lengths to make things right, even Genos couldn't help but to smile how kind Ichika was towards others.

"Tabane that's enough playing around you know he didn't do anything wrong."

Shiori decided to end Tabane's game, then the scientist smile as she flung herself to Ichika.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Got you Ikkun!"

Ichika who knew he was once again teased just sighed in defeat.

"Tabane-nee…"

"Sorry for my teasing, Ikkun is just so cute when being teased, I can't help it!"

Tabane's childish made Ichika smile; he was once again reminded why even his own sister is a bit wary of Tabane.

"Anyway enough with the games let us reunite you and [Byakushiki]."

Ichika became a bit serious when he heard Tabane. He was a bit nervous but more so he was really happy that his IS, no his friend [Byakushiki] has returned.

"Let's do this."

Ichika gave Tabane, Shiori and Ku-chan his manly smile which caused the three to blush at seeing his mature side while Genos was taken back from it.

"WOW! Ikkun is a man now!"

Tabane smiled at Ichika, Shiori, Genos and Ku-chan also smiled.

"Then let's get started."

Now it was like when he and [Byakushiki] first met, [Byakushiki] is kneeling like a knight waiting for its master. Ichika who was once again in this situation, couldn't help but reminisce about the first time he met [Byakushiki].

(Just like the last time.)

Ichika had no hesitations, he walked forward to his IS and slowly touched it and then…

(FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH )

.

.

.

.

"Well Ikkun how do you feel?"

Tabane asked Ichika with a smile on her face.

"Great."

Ichika only said one word but the meaning behind was enough for all of them.

"Well then I guess it is time for Ikkun to return to the IS academy!"

Tabane raised her hand and exclaimed happily, Genos, Shiori and Ku-chan also smiled.

The five then made their way to a landing platform, the same one where Ichika and Tabane landed when they came here; luckily the dent from last was fixed already.

"Well come on Ikkun let's go!"

Tabane was already inside the carrot rocket, it was also the same one they rode the one that was really cramped up.

"Um, Tabane-nee don't tell me your coming with me?"

Ichika asked fearfully.

"Well of course I have to go, I still need to see if [Byakushiki] is performing at peak condition and to make sure that there is no damage left."

Tabane made a very logical point and Ichika could do nothing but agree even if the chances of Tabane teasing him are really high he still has to agree.

"W-Well let's go then."

Ichika nodded in agreement but before he boarded the carrot rocket he first extended his farewells for Ku-chan, Genos and Shiori.

"Ku-chan I would like to extend my gratitude for you taking care of me in my stay here."

Ichika smiled warmly at Ku-chan causing the emotionless girl to show a brief moment of embarrassment.

"It is alright Ichika-sama, anyone who is dear to Tabane-sama is also precious to me and also…I don't know how to say it but…there is something about that I can't explain…but no matter what it is, I know that it is something that's powerful."

Ku-chan said in a timid manner making her look like a school who's trying to confess.

Ichika became happy of Ku-chan praise although he was a bit lost on the last part. After Ku-chan, Ichika then turned to Genos.

"Genos-san, It's nice knowing you and thank you for also giving me confidence."

As Ichika slightly bowed towards Genos, he chuckled towards Ichika from his gratitude.

"hahaha, there's no need Ichika."

When Ichika stood up, Genos then came up to Ichika and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I can tell that you're a great man Ichika. The amount of care and kindness you gave towards both your friends and your IS shows that."

Ichika was thankful and happy from his praise.

"Thank you, Genos-san!"

While Genos raised his hand and gestured a fist bump while grinning, Ichika also returned the fist bumping while also smiling.

"Now go out there and show them what u got"

"I will!"

After Genos, Ichika then turned to Shiori.

"Shiori-san, I wanted to thank you too for your help in fixing [Byakushiki] and for sharing to me your history. I am really happy to see someone recovering that shared a similar past to me. And Shiori-san I know this may seem useless but, I believe that your family still has hope. No matter how bad things get, there is always a way to resolve them."

Shiori was shocked by Ichika's hopeful words.

(Even though it was hopeless he would still pursue hope…That just how he is.)

Shiori smiled at Ichika but soon tears started to lace her eyes.

"AH! S-Shiori-san d-don't cry I'm sorry I mention about your past and….."

Ichika stopped his stuttering apology when Shiori placed her index finger on his lips.

"It's not that Ichika, I'm not sad but I'm happy. You gave me new hope and I will eternally be grateful for that."

Shiori smiled earnestly, there were no other emotions laced in her smile just pure unbridled happiness. Ichika gawked at Shiori; he only noticed just now how beautiful Shiori really is. Her smile made her look like a goddess of unparalleled beauty.

(Shiori-san is so pretty…)

Ichika fell into a dazed as his sight gradually went down to Shiori's chest which he did unintentionally.

"Um, Ichika…"

Shiori covered her chest with her right hand as she became shy. Meanwhile Ichika still remained in a daze and still staring at Shiori's chest. Also, bit by bit he started to remember the feeling of Shiori's breasts when he touched them without any clothing.

(Shiori is both beautiful in body and in personality. This may seem weird but I feel that I know her, like she was a very important part of me, my past. I can't shake this feeling off ever since I first saw her, I would be weird to ask Shiori-san about this and It would make me look like I'm hitting on her. But still, this feeling is so strong and also what's weird is that I think she looks a lot like Chifuyu-nee.)

Ichika monologue in his mind as his sight is still glued on Shiori's chest.

Ichika stillness and his continuous staring at her breasts made Shiori somewhat embarrassed. But finally Ichika snapped out of his stupor….when Ku-chan stomped on his foot.

(DONK)

"Ow!"

Ichika snapped out of his entranced state while looking a Shiori's chest, well to be true he was ruminating about the things he felt for Shiori it was just a coincidence that his eyes got stuck at Shiori's eye-catching chest.

"Ecchi!"

Tabane teased Ichika who finally knew what he did.

"Ichika-sama perverted actions may be normal for your age but tone it down to moderate levels."

Ku-chan admonished Ichika with just one sentence.

"Even the kindest guy in the world can't resist Shiori-san."

Genos slightly chuckled as he saw Ichika stared at her beautiful chest.

"S-Shiori-san I'm sorry for my rude behavior!"

Ichika bowed in apology to Shiori but the latter raised Ichika head and smiled at him, indicating that she isn't upset.

"It's alright Ichika."

Ichika is once again dazed at Shiori's beauty but this time Tabane stepped in by clinging on to Ichika's back and pressing her chest intently on the boy.

"So you thank Genos-chan, Ku-chan and Shi-chan but you won't thank me? MUUUUUU! Meanie, Baised, Ecchi!"

Tabane pouted while clinging tightly on to Ichika. The boy again was being stimulated by the feeling of soft and voluminous breasts rubbing and pushing on his back.

"Wait Tabane-nee I'm sorry, I will thank you during our trip so please-"

Ichika lost his balance and started to stagger forward.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

(THUD)

The sound of three bodies falling down was heard by both Genos and Ku-chan who by the way was staring at the new development.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

Ichika is once again in a sticky situation, when he staggered earlier he accidentally bumped into Shiori who he took down along with him. Now his current position is between the bodies of Tabane who was on top and Shiori who was underneath. But what is interesting is that his face is sandwiched between Shiori's breasts and Tabane's breasts.

(BOING) (BOING) (BOING)

(BOING) (BOING) (BOING)

This very nostalgic event reminded Ichika of what happened on the onsen.

(This is a pleasurable hell.)

Those are Ichika's last thoughts before he fainted due to nosebleed.

(HOW THE HELL IS HE THIS LUCKY?!)

To this day, Genos can never figure out his luck.

After a few minutes of rest, Ichika and Tabane finally left again riding the carrot rocket. Shiori, Genos, and Ku-chan watched the two off on the platform.

"…."

Both Ku-chan and Genos noticed Shiori's sudden change in attitude and Ku-chan promptly asked the latter.

"Shiori-sama is there something wrong?"

Shiori didn't answer right away as she remained in a daze but minutes later she snapped back and made a request to Ku-chan.

"Ku-chan, Genos-chan, I have to go the IS academy as well. Don't worry about me I'll tell Tabane about it later."

"Shiori-sama….."

Ku-chan was a bit worried she knew that Shiori's health is really frail so it would be unwise to let her wander out the base on her own, but just as she was about to make suggestion of her coming with Shiori, Genos beats it to her.

"I'll come with you Shiori-san, I have to go to IS Academy either way as well."

Shiori made no objection and agreed but both her and Ku-chan was curious why Genos was also going to IS Academy.

"Why are you going to IS Academy, Genos-sama?"

Genos answered back to Ku-chan's question.

"Tabane asked me a favor, involving the IS academy so i'm going to go there soon."

"What is it?"

As Shiori was also curious what it was, Genos was silent for few seconds and thought back to him and Tabane's conversation.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"You want me to go to IS Academy, Tabane?"_

 _While Ku-chan, Shiori, and Ichika were away, both Tabane and Kaika were at the lab having an important conversation._

 _"Yes, with the constant threat of the SAIS... I'm afraid the IS Academy will be in constant danger from now on."_

 _After Tabane done speaking, Kaika also knew another reason why he was going to IS Academy._

 _"...It's also because you want me to protect Ichika right?"_

 _Although Tabane wasn't surprised from Kaika's sharp mind, she felt slightly guilty of what happened that day._

 _"Mmmhm, Ikkun fought one of them and saved the IS Academy but he almost lost his IS and his life. I just can't see him bear such heavy responsibility..."_

 _As Tabane looked down at the floor with guilt due to the SAIS incident, Genos looked at her for few seconds and came with conclusion._

 _"I understand, i'll go to the IS Academy."_

 _Tabane looked back up and gave him big smile with joy and hugged him_

 _"YAY YAY! Thank you Genos-kun, love you~"_

 _When Tabane hugged Genos with joy, Genos couldn't help but to blush from her action._

 _"A-anyway Tabane, how would i go to IS Academy? I don't think they would just let me waltz in there."_

 _As Genos asked Tabane about how would he go to IS Academy, she responded._

 _"I can make the record of you qualifying for becoming a teacher at IS Academy Genos-Kun, besides you already know all about the IS anyway right?"_

 _"Of course, you're the one who taught everything to me."_

 _As Genos nods his head proudly, Tabane went to the computer and furiously typed on her keyboard._

 _"I've just now typed all your records and application and sent to the IS Academy. They should accept you and give you interview and easily land you a job as a teacher."_

 _"All right, thanks Tabane."_

 _After Genos thanked Tabane for her work, he started to walk out of her lab; but as he was go out the door, Tabane calls by his real name and made him stop on his track due to the fact that when Tabane calls his real name, it's always serious._

 _"Kaika."_

 _Genos turned around and saw worried expression on her face._

 _"Please be safe..."_

 _When he saw her, Genos chuckled._

 _"I know i'll be safe, i'm indestructible! I can't die, muhahaha!"_

 _After Genos laughed like a maniac comically, he then turned around and faced full frontal towards the door._

 _"And besides..."_

 _Genos turns his head towards Tabane and smiled gently._

 _"I'll do whatever to make you happy, no matter what."_

 _When Tabane saw Kaika's smile, she couldn't help but notice that his smile also carried sadness within it._

 _As Genos left by leaving the lab, Tabane became more worried than ever._

 _"Kaika..."_

 _(Flashback ends)_

"...It's just nothing too big."

While Genos shrugged it off, Shiori knows that it was something big since she knew Genos was hiding something but decided to not to say anything about it.

"Why do you suddenly want to go to the IS academy Shiori-sama?"

Ku-chan broke the silence by asking her a question.

"I'm going to ask someone there, my niece, Orimura Chifuyu."

"I see..."

As Ku-chan seemed to be satisfied with the answer, Shiori turned to Genos.

"Genos-kun, i'm going back to my room and take my medicine, prepare your plane to IS Academy."

"Got it"

After Shiori and Ku-chan went back to her room to get the medicine, Genos walked to his plane while in deep thought.

 _"Love you~!"_

Genos thought back what she said with bright smile on her face back in the conversation at the lab. He then looked at his hand with unreadable expression as he thought of Ichika in his head.

"You should say that to someone who you truely love instead..."

He reached to his plane and started to look at the clear sky with sad smile on his face as he thought back in time where Tabane saved him from hellhole and spent time with him, helping him for many years. He then remembers her beautiful smiles.

"I love you too... Tabane."


End file.
